


What The Doctor Had in Mind

by Unfeathered



Series: What They Had in Mind [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack's starting to think the Doctor's just playing with him
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: What They Had in Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	What The Doctor Had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/43174.html) on 5 November 2007.
> 
> [smithy161](https://smithy161.livejournal.com/) requested _Ten minutes after the first part of 'What They Had In Mind'_ for the [Timestamp Meme](http://unfeathered.livejournal.com/42607.html)

Jack's starting to think the Doctor's just playing with him, making him wait. First he insisted they finish their wine before doing anything else – not the whole bottle, thank goodness, just what was in their glasses - but that took long enough. Jack drank his as seductively as he could, but it didn't seem to have much effect on the Doctor. And _then_ , when the glasses were finally empty and Jack was about to back the Doctor into the console for some long-overdue snogging, the Doctor twisted away and announced that they weren't doing anything here, thank you very much: he had a bed and he very much preferred to use it.

At least the mention of a bed has put Jack's mind at ease about where this is eventually heading. But he's still not where he expected to be.

Instead of being the one to shove the Doctor against the inside of his closed door and kiss the hell out of him, Jack finds _himself_ with his back against the door, a long, hard body pressed against him, and a cool, determined mouth on his. He protests for a moment, silently, just by standing rigid, mouth closed, not giving in. Then the Doctor shifts against him, cock rubbing cock, and cool, amused eyes look into his own with just a hint of challenge.

Jack swallows. Makes a conscious decision, and relaxes, melting against the door and the Doctor, opening his mouth and kissing him back.

After a while, the Doctor finally pulls back, and meets Jack's eyes again, and this time the amusement is warm. "This," he says, with one of those smug grins of his, "is much more what I had in mind."


End file.
